My best friend's boyfriend
by imBEYONDcrazyandweird
Summary: sasuke chose sakura over naruto. seeing the one you love with your bestie is not a pretty sight.
1. PROLOGUE

fan fiction: my Best Friend's BOYFRIEND

:sasuke chose sakura over naruto. seeing the one you love with your bestie is not a pretty sight.

i dont own naruto or anything :))

**prologue:**

**Naruto's POV**

November. It's starting to get chilly. hmm. I'm gonna miss the sun. I hope winter won't be too long. *sigh.. classes are about to start, jeez it's too troublesome heheh I'm beginning to sound like Shika (poor me) .. I was walking in the hallway when.

"NARU-CHAAAN" came from a certain female i really loved.

I turned around and gave my bestfriend a warm smile. "GOOD MOOORNING SAKURA-CHAN!"

She's Sakura Haruno, my pink haired bestfriend. I've known her forever.

She's smart and active in class, really caring for her friends for sure even if she's really scary when she's mad. She's the one I trust the most except my other friends. I would do anything for her. Even if means giving up the one i love the most.

I noticed that she wasn't alone. I glanced at her side "morning SASUKE-teme" I grinned as I saw him glare at me.

And this raven haired guy is Sasuke Uchiha. Top of the class and most popular guy in school. My no. 1 enemy. He's a jerk, an emo, an antisocial freak, , mr. know it all, a chicken butt dude, the most annoying guy in the planet. And out of all the guys in the planet he was the one i fell in love with.

I rolled my eyes. 'what a jerk' Sakura just giggled. As we walked down the hall. I watch how they talk in the corner of my eyes . 'She must be really happy.'

Oh yeah almost forgot. I'm 16 yrs of age 2nd year student and attending Konoha High.

I have blond hair. And blue eyes which Shikamaru always describe as "full of mischief" well he's a lazy bum who has no love life.

I like ramen and for some unknown reason the color orange. I live alone with my okaasan.

My tousan died while in duty. He was a police officer. i never had the chance to meet him but i know that he's a great man.

"I almost forgot, Tsunade-sama wants to talk to me about something. I'll see you guys."

We were almost at the classroom when Sakura spoke. She wants to be a doctor and I bet this is about her scholarship. She deserves it.

"Oh. then I'll see you in class sakura-chan" I said as she nodded'yes' to me.

The uchiha didn't answer. Instead he pulled sakura in a soft kiss on the lips. I looked away as they pulled apart. I don't need to look, knowing sakura she's blushing madly by now. I heard footsteps. I looked and saw sakura going the opposite way. Yeah they were dating. About a year i guess..

"Hey dobe!"

I snapped out of my trance. And looked at the emotionless face of the ravenhaired bastard I hate the most. I glared at him."TEME!" he smirked and just walked in the classroom. I sighed and followed him

My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I have a bunch of weird and crazy friends. Of course I'm the weirdest and craziest of them all. I'm hyperactive and usually clumsy. So clumsy that I've fallen for the all mighty Uchiha Sasuke, my rival, my love, and my best friend's boy friend..

**here's my story hope you guys like it. please review :)) **


	2. NICE TO MEET YOU

**yay. this chapter is about how they met. :"**

**i don't own naruto :' **

_**'thoughts' **_

**"speech"**

**FRESHMEN YEAR**

Today was just a normal day for any of my classmate. But for me it's a special day. I remember it clearly.

This day a year ago was when I actually talked to him.

**_/flashbacks/_**

_the first years chatted non stop. their teacher was late again._

_the door flew open and there he was._

_**"KAKASHI-SENSEI YOU'RE LATE!"** Naruto and Sakura screamed._

_He sweat dropped. **"ahh. Well you see a black cat crossed my path and.."**_

_**"tss. save your lies"** Naruto snapped. the whole class laughed, Kakashi just sighed._

_He cleared his throat.** " Okay class we have a new student. yeah be nice to him and blah blah blah."**_

_The class didn't seem to pay attention so he just stopped talking. He sighed again and went to the door to fetch the new student._

_The students were eager for the new kid. All of them wonder what kind of person he/she was._

_When the door open. They were shocked. the new guy was.._

_'shit. so handsome..' - Sakura._

_'totally hot'-Ino_

_'h-he's scary.' Hinata_

_'ramen. ramen ramen. i looove ramen, dattebayo!'-Naruto_

_'troublesome'-Shikamaru_

_'man, i'm hungry' -Chouji_

_'heh. so full of himself.'-Kiba_

_'... ... ...'-Shino_

_**"Well why don't you introduce yourself?"** asked Kakashi._

_**"hn"** was all he said.** " im Sasuke Uchiha.** i like nothing and hate everything." he held an emotionless face._

**_"o-okay. well you can sit next to Uzumaki."_**_ Kakashi pointed to Naruto._

_When he reached his seat. Naruto grinned and introduce herself. " Hi I'm Uzumaki Naruto and Ilove ramen."_

_" Ramen is for losers like you." He smirked._

_Naruto stared at him with wide eyes. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TEME!"_

_"tch. usuratonkachi"_

/end of flashback/

"oy dobe it's lunch time."

I looked up and there he was smirking down at me. I glared at him. He just rolled his eyes and walked towards Sakura.

I didn't move. I was the only one left in the classroom. I felt a tear rolled down my face and secretly vanished. At times like this. I WISHED I WOULD JUST VANISH AWAY.

This is what you get for loving your bestfriend's boyfriend.

END OF CHAPTER.

**HEHE. did you like it? sorry if it was short ^^ please review :) this is my first fanfic so please deal with me :))**


	3. OF BOOKS AND TEARS

**DISCLAIMER: YEAH SO I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. ONLY MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI :))**

**DEAL WITH IT **

_**that awkward eye contact with someone who used to mean the world to you.**_

**NORMAL POV**

Kakashi Hatake. English teacher in Konoha High School, Lazily scanned the class room with his visible eye. He sighed and just brought his 'perverted book' up his nose.

"Alright kids! Your research paper is due next week. I hope all of you are almost done with it by now. and I mean you, Naruto." Kakashi said without looking up from his book.

Several groans and whine later from half of the class. The bell rang and school was over.

"Hey how about we all go together at the public library for research?" Sakura suggested.

"Hm. tomorrow's Saturday. We can spend the day doing the damned research." Naruto added.

"Yeah. It will be less boring" Ino said in a matter-of-fact tone.

The rest of the gang agreed to meet at the library at 10 am..

* * *

In the further corner of the library. Naruto scanned the book shelves about pregnancies.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and made her face that person.

"Hey what the-!"

Lips crushed on hers. She stared wide eyed at the guy. She closed her eyes shut and kissed him back. When the kiss broke they started to pant heavily for air. She guiltily admitted, that deep down she wished it didn't stop.

His soft features turned to an angry one. she noticed that and glared at him.

"what the hell Sasuke?" she barely whispered. He raised an eyebrow.

"why are you whispering?" she was speechless. She looked down and blurted, "why ?"

"why did you kissed me back?" he snapped. She looked up and their eyes met. "what!"

His grip on her wrist tightened. " why did you let me go? why did you gave me up? why didn't you fought for me? am I nothing to you, Naru-chan?"

Her heart sank. It hurt. she didn't know if it was because what he said was true, his hurtful expression or how he used her nickname. oh God. It's been a while he called her that. Why does he make it sound so damned special?.

"Sasuke. I-"

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEP (SERIOUSLY..)_**

The sound of alarm woke Naruto up sweating bullets.. "what a nightmare.." or was it a dream she wished to come true.

She looked at the clock 5 am. She groaned and plopped back and buried her head on the pillow. This is going to be a long day..

* * *

Since she woke up early. She was the first one at the library. She waited at the front door for her friends. After about 10 minutes. the Uchiha arrived. 5 minutes of awkward silence seems too long to make them both insane. When was the last time they'd been alone like this?

"um.." Naruto broke the deafening silence. Sasuke looked at her. She hesitated but looked at him straight in the eye. Her cheeks were tainted a light shade of pink. _'is she blushing? maybe she's cold.'_ Sasuke thought.

"oy Naru-baka! you're up early" a certain dog boy yelled as she put the blond in a playful headlock. This made Sasuke pissed. _'wait why am I suddenly mad?'_

"get off dog breath.!" She growled. Kiba just laughed at Naruto's pouting face.

The whole gang arrived and they went inside the library.

It looked like they were the only ones there except for the weird librarian who happens to be Naruto's uncle.

"hey ero-sennin. How's it doin?" She gave a peace sign at the old man and a fox-like grin.

A vein popped on Jiraiya's head and throwed a book at Naruto. " Don't call me that you brat."She easily dodged it.

"haha yeah right my-" she was cut off when Sakura hit her with the book Jiraiya threw.

"watch your language!" Sakura said angrily. Naruto clutched her head. " ne Sakura-chan that really hurt!" she said teary eyed. Sakura just sighed.

"We better start now if we want to finish early. mom will kill me if i'd be home late. this is troublesome." (guess who said that) they all nodded in agreement and parted ways inside the huge library.

* * *

Ino scanned the shelves for her book about herbs and stuff. She seems having a difficult time. "here. This might help." She looked at the book. It was just perfect. She then looked at the person who owned the hand. "un. thanks." He nodded and begin looking at the shelves.

Ino just stood there staring at the guy. She felt mixed emotions filling her chest. She desperately wanted to talk to him. She'd been avoiding him for months.

He was about to reach for a book on the lower shelf. When she found herself reaching also. Their fingers met and they looked at each other.

They stared at each other at what seems like forever.

In a flash everything they've been starting to erase and forget suddenly came back. The past that haunted their nightmares and dreams.

It happened so fast. their first meeting. friendship. love. their promises. their future plans. those late night phone conversation. cloud watching. movie marathons. i miss you's. i love you's. fights. the crushed dreams. and their goodbyes.

She retrieved her hand and looked at the ground.

"Shika kun." He flinched at the nickname. He clenched his fist and stood up. after a few steps away from her. She muttered something. It was so soft barely a whisper. but Shikamaru heard it loud and clear.

He felt that his heart has been crushed again into a billion pieces. The wound that had not completely healed is opened again. He stopped for while. he wanted to look back but he couldn't. how can he?

"Ino.." She looked at his back facing her. He was about to say something but shook his head.

He walked away without looking back. Something inside Ino snapped. Tears formed in her eyes and she slumped on the floor. " Shika, don't go." She closed her eyes and held herself. "I Love you." she said a little louder but no one heard her.

He walked away without looking back. Her smiling face came to his mind. Her voice ringing in his head.

_"Shika-kun. I'm sorry"_

* * *

"hmm. this is harder than i thought." Naruto thought. She went to another shelf. She spotted Sasuke there. She was shocked. She was about to make a run for it.

"Naruto?" she froze and looked back. "Hey Teme. I was about to get goin'. didn't see you there, dattebayo." She mentally slapped her forehead. 'stupid!'

He raised an eyebrow. " oh. what's your research about?" he casually asked. Without taking his eyes off the books on the shelf.

"teenage pregnancy. you?" she asked. "contraceptives. this shelf has alot of books about that." Sasuke said.

" oh." She just nodded and scanned through the shelf.

And there was complete silence.**(ilovemakingthingsawkward ^^V)**

"so Naruto. how's life?" Sasuke asked. She looked at him. He was still searching.

"um fine as always. well nothing special happened. and you?" she asked looking at him in the corner of her eyes.

" I'm okay." He gave her a sad smile. Naruto knew it was sad. but didn't ask.

" that's good to hear. so, how are you and Sakura-chan?" She asked forcing a smile.

He stared at her. " We're good. She's nice and caring but she can be bossy at times." he chuckled.

"that sound's just like her. don't make her cry okay?" She asked while faking a cheerful face. " because if you do. I'll make you pay the consequence."

"of course. I don't want to get beaten up by a loser like you." he smirked.

She glared at him. and stuck Out her tongue. " jerk!"

Finally she found the perfect book. She reached for it. and spoke in a soft tone.

"but seriously.-" Sasuke looked at her. "-you two suite each other." her grip on the book tightened. " and Sakura-chan loves you so much." Their eyes met and she faked a small smile.

She was about to leave when Sasuke spoke.

"tell me Naru, is that really how you feel?" he looked at the ground and his bangs covered his eyes.

"of course." _'of course not! damnit i love you! you jerk.'_

"well good luck in your relationship. i'm here for you two." Naruto said without facing him. "well i gotta go sasuke. I'll see you with the others." then she left.

His fist clenched. " what happened to Sasu-chan?" he whispered.

* * *

Naruto tried to calm down. She walked to the table the gang was sharing.

All of them were already there. Ino and Shikamaru seated far away from each other. Kiba next to Hinata and Shino on her right. and Sasuke next to Sakura. there was an empty seat next to Sasuke but she fought the urge and sat on the empty chair next to the sleeping Nara.

There was silence. There was tension in the air. but time passes by quickly. Before they knew it it was already 5pm. After jotting down notes. They borrowed the books and left the library.

"Sakura. come on. i'm walking you home." Sasuke said.

Sakura blushed and just nodded. After exchanging goodbyes. They all went on their ways.

Naruto was walking with Shikamaru. It was quiet. too quiet.

"okay. what's bothering you?" Shikamaru asked in a lazy tone.

"nothing" she said in a fake happy voice. Shikamaru glared at her and gave her that stop-faking-that-you're-fine look.

Her gaze softened. "Shika, i-i " her voiced crack as tears flowed endlessly.

Shikamaru pulled her in a hug. "youre too troublesome." he sighed. She cried harder burying her face in his chest.

"it h-hurts, t-too d-damn *hic much" she screamed between sobs.

It was a good thing no one was around to see them or it will give people the wrong idea.

Shikamaru knows that Naruto is inlove with Sasuke. she never told anyone. but Shika was smart after all.

"It's ok. Everything will be alright. you'll get through this." he said to Naruto softly. And actually he was also telling that to his self.

* * *

**YEAH. SO WHAT YOU GUYS THINK? ^_^ I'LL TRY TO FINISH THIS FIC BEFORE SCHOOL START. PLEASE REVIEW DATTEBAYO :***


	4. WELCOME BACK

YEAH. hope you guys like my story :) it's somehow based on true-to-life experiences. yeah.

oh of course I don't own naruto or anything. :))

_'TADAIMA.'_

**THE WORST BATTLE YOU HAVE TO FIGHT IS BETWEEN WHAT YOU KNOW AND WHAT YOU FEEL.**

Weeks past. They finished their research papers. Christmas is only a week away.

Ino and Shika still avoided each other.

Naruto still kept her feelings for Sasuke hidden.

Sasuke and Sakura's relationship seems to get cold.

Hinata, Kiba, Chouji and Shino were getting concerned for the changes in their friends. So they prepared a Christmas party at Hinata's house.

The party will be held on christmas eve. Today was their last day in school before winter break.

Ino, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata were chatting happily about the party, suddenly Kiba with the rest of the gang approached them. The dog boy was holding a box with pieces of rolled paper.

He was grinning like an idiot. "what's that supposed to be?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"it's a christmas party after all. so we exchange gifts obviously." Sasuke answered.

" and to make it more exciting we'll do it secretly. our secret santa!" Kiba said cheerfully.

" eh? why so many?" Ino asked.

" U-um, I-I invited N-Neji-niichan a-and his friends, Lee-senpai and T-Tenten-senpai." Hinata answered softly.

"ne, bushy-brows is going too?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded and Naruto just sighed.

" Naru-chan you know one of them?" Sakura asked.

" unfortunately, yeah. He's my senior in karate. " Naruto frowned. " that guy has crazy strength y'know."

Kiba passed them the box and each took one piece. "guys remember don't tell anyone who you got." Kiba winked at them and they all nodded.

The bell rang and it was lunchtime. Naruto took the paper from her pocket and looked at the paper.

**'Shikamaru Nara'**

_'now. what will i get that lazy bum?'_ she wondered. She was lost in her thoughts when she bumped to someone. she fell on her bottom.

"ow. that hurt. hey!-" she was cut off when she saw a familiar face. The guy gave an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

"ehh!? gaara-kun ?!"she stood up. "YOU'RE BACK" She tackled the redhead.

Gaara blinked. " naruto!?" he was shocked.

she got off him and gave him a bright smile. " Yup. the one and only. I missed you."

Gaara smiled."yeah you too." he hugged her. she hugged back.

" when did you came back from suna?" she asked excitedly. "just yesterday. and by the way we're staying for good." he smiled.

"we?" she looked confused. he chuckled."the whole family. and I'll attend konoha high"

She squealed and hugged him again. "that's great news.! I can't wait to hang out with you again"

"me too. Well I gotta go Naru. I'll see you around. " He said.

She smiled and nodded.

_'Gaa-chan. okaeri nasai'_

* * *

The next day Gaara came to their house.

They talked for hours catching up to one another. Four years was way too long.

Naruto confessed to Gaara about her feelings for a certain Uchiha.

" tell him."

She stared at him wide eyed. "what?! I-I c-cant do that!"

"why not?"

A vein popped in her head. "weren't you listening? he's got a girfriend. and she's my bestfriend."

"it's not like they'll be together forever. they aren't married y'know." Gaara said in a bored tone.

"you don't get it. I don't want to ruin our friendship." she sighed.

" well your happiness is your choice. don't regret not telling the guy you love him. you love him right? just tell him. at least you told him. even if he won't love you back it's alright. just move on."

silence. Naruto didn't say anything. " You talk as if you're in love." she faked a small laugh and glanced at Gaara who was unexpectedly blushing.

Her eyes widened " you are in love aren't you?"

He blushed more and looked away and muttered. "um. I don't know what you're talking about.."

"who?" she asked and moved closer. their faces inches apart.

"I have no idea." Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "ehh?"

"I just met her and she's something." he smiled to himself. "I didn't even got a chance to ask her name." he pouted. Naruto looked at her redheaded best friend and smiled.

_'Gaara seemed to open up more.'_

* * *

It was about 7pm when Gaara left. He bid goodbye to Kushina.

"ne so what's up with you and Gaa-chan?" Kushina teased her daughter. Naruto blushed.

"ehh? kaa-san! he's just my friend!" she pouted.

"of course." Kushina answered sarcastically. "It always starts in that **_'we're just friends'_**" Kushina laughed at her irritated daughter. she stormed off to her room.

kushina smiled. _'ne, minato-kun, she's just like you'_

Naruto slammed her door. she laughed at the thought of her and Gaara dating. she shook her head _'okaa-san. i can't believe her.'_

She looked at her window. It started snowing. She smiled a truly happy smile.

She laid on her bed. She stared at the ceiling and slowly drifted to sleep.

_sasu-chan, I wanted to tell you all my secrets. but you became one of them instead._

* * *

AWW. please review :))

okaeri nasai- welcome back :)

tadaima- i'm home


	5. CITY LIGHTS AND SNOW

**YAY ^_^ CHAPTER 5 IS UP :) HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY ^^**

**NARUTO, THE QUOTE AND SONG ARE NOT MINE. :)**

* * *

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby_

IT'S_ HARD TO TELL YOUR MIND TO STOP LOVING SOMEBODY WHEN YOUR HEART STILL DOES._

**NORMAL POV**

A day before the Christmas party. Naruto sat at their living room.

She was wrapping Shikamaru's present neatly. She was humming to herself.**  
**

She decided to get Shika a new shogi board. The guy loved playing the game. She chuckled at the memory of her always losing to the lazy pineapple-head.

She looked at the clock. 5 pm. Kushina was at work, won't be home for another couple of hours.

She made herself instant ramen and sat on the couch. After eating she didn't noticed that she fell asleep.

* * *

_A blond girl in pigtails was bugging a raven-haired boy the same age as her._

_"ne Sasu-chan, do you like someone?"_

_The boy raised an eyebrow. "why did you ask all of a sudden?"_

_The girl blushed and looked away. " no reason. it's just that many girls like you and you don't like any of them and there's this rumor that you're.." she looked at him before finishing. Sasuke gave her a questioning look._

_".. gay." she said with a serious face. He laughed. She glared at him. "what's funny?"_

_It took a minute before he finally stop laughing. "nothing, it's just-just your expression is priceless."_

_Naruto pouted. Sasuke smirked. "I'm not gay, usuratonkachi."_

_"don't call me that!" she yelled. " and for yours information, I lo-like someone in the opposite gender." Sasuke added looking away to hide his flushed cheeks._

_Naruto looked at him. "youre blushing!"_

_"I'm not!" he gave her the famous Uchiha glare. She grinned. "so who is it?"_

_"I'm not telling."_

_"aww. c'mon. tell me. I wont tell a single soul."_

_"hn. never. dobe."_

_"teme! youre no fun. atleast describe h er to me." they were walking in the school garden. _

_Naruto admired the flowers and trees planted there when suddenly Sasuke spoke._

_"she's nice and caring." She looked at him._

_Sasuke was staring into space. "who?" she asked. He looket at her and answered, but she didn't hear. "I can't understand you sasu-chan." He opened his mouth again, but his image became blurred._

Naruto woke up. she looked at the clock. it was almost noon, she sighed. _'Sasuke, how long will you haunt my dreams?'_

* * *

_Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
_I won't even wish for snow_  
_And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_  
_Underneath the mistletoe_

** *Hours later.**

Naruto was walking towards Hinata's house. Gift in her hand wearing a black coat, red scarf and navy blue boots. Underneath was an orange long sleeved dress and black leggings.

It was already getting dark.

She stood at the door staring at it. "Aren't you going in?" came from a certain someone she really hates but love at the same time.

"I was just thinking.." she defended herself. He didn't say anything and both went inside.

Everybody was already there. Her friends happily chatted with one another. She searched for the 'troublesome' Nara. Her eyes scanned the Hyuuga's living room.

There he was dozing off on the couch. Naruto rolled her eyes on the sight of the sleeping brunette.

_I won't make a list and send it_  
_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_  
_I won't even stay awake to_  
_Hear those magic reindeer click_  
_'_

_Cause I just want you here tonight_  
_Holding on to me so tight_  
_What more can I do?_  
_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_  
_You_

The rest of the night went well. They ate Christmas food and played fun games. they even got tenten and neji under the mistletoe. They exchanged gifts. Naruto got a large fox plushie from Sakura.

_Oh all the lights are shining_  
_So brightly everywhere_  
_And the sound of children's_  
_Laughter fills the air_

It already stopped snowing. Naruto stepped outside the veranda and watched the city lights amazed by it's beauty.

Then someone joined her. She looked at him and smiled. "You shouldn't be out here. It's too cold." the guy said.

"I should be saying the same to you." she grinned and he just smirked. "I'm used to it."

She rolled her eyes and again focused her attention on the amazing view of Konoha.

"Sakura-chan must be looking for you." she added. He didn't answered.

"Tell me. are you bothered having me here with you?" He asked staring right at her.

She was shocked. "No, y-yes, u-um I-I mean that's not my point! " she said a lot louder this time. "you should go back to your GIRLFRIEND." she spat at the uchiha.

" and if I don't?"

"then I'll just go." she turned her back to him and was about to storm off when he grabbed her arm making Naruto face him. He was angry. It was obvious. Naruto has never seen him this angry before. His grip on her arm tightened.

Naruto flinched. "Let me go. I-It hurts." she whispered. "Just go back to her. you two-"

" belong together?" Sasuke cut her. Naruto gave the uchiha a questioning look.

"is that what you're gonna say again Naruto? that me and Sakura suite each other and we're meant to be? since when have you been a fortune teller?"

" Sasu-chan, I-I-"

" I don't need you to tell me who I should love. how long are you gonna play 'match maker' to me and sakura? how long are you gonna deny the fact you know who I really love?"

She didn't answer. Tears were forming in her eyes.

" It fucking hurts. The way you pushed me away. I know you're not dense to not notice my feelings. I-"

" stop it!" Naruto screamed. she was crying.

" do you think I feel okay with it? do you not think I'm also hurting? I don't want to lose Sakura. She's my best friend. I won't think twice to give up something just for her. Even if I have to give you up."

Sasuke stared. Shock written on his usual calm image.

" yeah. I admit it. I love you. I love you Sasu-chan, who loves onigiri and tomatoes, the guy who hate sweets, who always call me 'usuratonkachi', not Sasuke Uchiha, who hates the world, the most popular guy in school, not the emo, calm and handsome sasuke-kun."

Tears flowed endlessly. "You make her happy. I can't afford to take away what makes her smile."

Naruto chuckled. " she was so happy when you asked her out. I love seeing that smiling face of her."

" I'm sorry Sasu-chan that I pretended that i didn't care every time you gave me special attention, that I don't like you. and I made you go out with her."

" but iloveyou you idiot." she was shocked. she looked at him. her eyes pleading."No, you shouldn't." He was about to come nearer.

Naruto didn't know what to do. In a flash. She sprinted away.

_And everyone is singing_  
_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_  
_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?_  
_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

She didn't heard her friends calling her name nor seen their concerned faces. She didn't looked back. She kept running till her legs failed her. When she stopped she was in a small children's park. The one she used to go when she was little. She broke down. She cried real hard.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_This is all I'm asking for_  
_I just want to see my baby_  
_Standing right outside my door_

Sasuke on the other hand still stood there. A single tear rolled down his cheek. And vanished. No one saw it. Except for a pair of emerald eyes hiding in the shadows.

_Oh I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_Baby all I want for Christmas is_  
_You baby_

That night before Christmas, while the rest of the world was away celebrating, 3 teenage hearts were slowly breaking.

* * *

yeah. more twist coming up :) please review ^^ thanks for reading and for those who followed me and put this fic on their list thank you very much guys :))


End file.
